stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
S.W.A.T.
You play as a swat soldier named jack. your out on the front lines blowing up terrorists.... what cant be fun about that. Stickpage discription Description: Enlist in the S.W.A.T. faction and enter the role of squad member "Jack". Use cover for a tactical advantage, fight your way through waves of terrorists, and earn uber-sick weaponry as you progress through the levels. Game Features: - 12 skill testing levels - A shooting range - Unlockable sandbox mode, death animations, and weapon testing Level previews LEVEL 1 - Hello Jack. We want to see what you learned in the academy First we will go over some controls HIDE- Mouse over wall AIM - Mouse out of wall FIRE - Click mouse RELOAD - Press spacebar REFILL HEALTH - Shoot Hp Powerups Click continue when you are ready LEVEL 2 Makes you just wana dance - Wow jack, not a bad preformance. Kepp up the good work. Moving on, the levels will get progressfully harder, so prepare yourself. Now get out ther and shoot some terrorists! Heres a usefull bit of information, You have knock out rounds otherwise known as TranQ darts Fire darts press: Down arrow LEVEL 3 Nice work. Now youll have to be wary of civilians youll see them in varius corners, cowering in fear. Be sure not to shoot them! If you do, you'll faill the mission This is were the knockout rouns come in handy. Shoot a cilvlian with a knockout round to save them and get them range of fire. Level 4 So how do you like them grenades? Prettey usefull,huh? I thought you'd like them. Be sur not to blow up any cvilians......not to many at least. Level 5 I had no idea there would be so maney terrorists occuping residential areas.......you know i have a freind who lives in the Forest Glade area........What a shame. Level 6 Good news Jack. I've got a new wepon for you! It's a Respiratory Gas Genade Case. The gas grenade shuts down the enemys lungs almost instantaneously. Leading to a quite amusing death sequnence. YAY. To use the gas grenade: press the left arrow key once you've optained some gas grenades. Oh Jack one more thing....... be sure to have fun! Level 7 So? How the gas grenades work out for ya? Pretty freckin' sweet you say? I thought so. Keep up the good work and i'll get you someth ing real nice. Level 8 Impressive work! On to the next round! Level 9 Guess what.............You've got a new wepon.Woohoo! Yeah!..................Er,hem.............Anyway your new wepon is an electro-shockwave. With this puppy you can shoot anywhere in the direction of the enemy frying everyone within range! There is a catch though; you can only use one.So, use it wisely, young grass.........jumper.Ah you thought i was going to say it. Use the right arrow key to fire of the electro shockwave Level 10 So? How do you like the new wepon?Cool,eh? That last level was pretty freakin' hard, wasn't it? Its only going to get harder but don't fret, your almost done soldier Level 11 Last level.......are you sure you ready Jack? Well you better be. These guy are resentlest..............worse yet, you wont be able to find any power ups sorry . Oh,and uh, good luck. SWAT Sandbox mode Here you can experiment with all of your weapons. You have infinite ammo and health. Category:games